riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Katy (K.T.)/Rozdział 2 - Zbieram ekipę na wyprawę.
Gdy przylecieliśmy do obozu był późny wieczór i właśnie wszyscy jedli kolacje. Gdy wylądowaliśmy pare obozowiczów zerwało się by nam pomóc. I tyle pamiętam, bo potem zemdlałam. * * * Obudziłam się następnego ranka w izbie chorych w obozie. Obok mnie leżała moja przyjaciółka, dalej nieprzytomna. Gdy wstałam z łóżka zobaczyłam że Niki się mi przypatruje. Niki jest córką Hekate, ma krótkie czarę włosy i zielone oczy i jest bardzo niska jak na swój wiek. '' - Hej Niki, co nowego w obozie? - Percy znikną i twoja siostra się bardzo martwi. - Aha, o i mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czy Liwia przeżyje? Ale Niki nie odpowiedziała, tylko wlepiła wzrok w podłogę. - Niki wiesz że tego nie lubię. Powiedz! - No dobra więc jest szansa że przeżyje ale tylko w 50%. - A dlaczego nie chciałaś mi tego powiedzieć? - Bo nie chciałam ci mówić jak ją możesz uratować. - Jak?! - Dwa słowa: Kwiat Feniksów. - Słyszałam o nim może wyleczyć z każdej choroby a nawet może wskrzesić każdą martwą osobę. - Dokładne. - Ale on znajduje się w Ognistej Równinie. - Aha. - Ale nikt nie wie czy ona istnieje, a nawet jeśli istnieje to nikt nie wie gdzie się znajduje. - Poprawka Chejron wie. - Ach, to zaraz lecę do Chejrona i pana D. - I właśnie tego się obawiałam. Wybiegłam z izby chorych i popędziłam z stronę Wielkiego Domu. Wpadłam na werandę i podbiegłam do pana D. i Chejrona. - Chejronie, panie D. czy mogę wyruszyć po Kwiat Feniksów? - K.T. nie możesz prosić mnie i pana D o to co jest niemożliwe. - Proszę chce uratować Liwie, to moja przyjaciółka nie pozwolę żeby umarła. - Ja pozwalam ci iść. - Ależ Dionizosie. - Chejronie to ja jestem kierownikiem obozu, a nie ty. O i nazywaj mnie panem D. - Dobrze panie D. - A teraz K.T. musisz wziąć ze sobą dwoje herosów, i wysuszasz jutro z samego rana. - Dobrze. Bardzo panu dziękuje panie D. Zastanawiam się dlaczego on mnie puścił, pewnie sądzi że z tej misji nie wrócę żywa, a on pozbędzie się trojga irytujących herosów. * * * Weszłam do domku nr 6 i przebrałam się w moje ulubione ubranie. Wzięłam moją bransoletkę i zmieniłam ją w łuk i kołczan na spiżowe strzały, pomyślałam że może pomyśle nad sprawą towarzyszy podczas polowania. Wyszłam z domku i pobiegłam na polane w środku lasu. * * * ''Czy was też irytuje to że gdy macie się zastanowić nad ważną rzeczą lub sprawą, to odpowiedz przychodzi sama, bo mnie tak. Stanęła na środku polany i naciągnęłam cięciwę łuku. Gdy za moimi plecami coś zaszeleściło, odwróciłam się powoli i wycelowałam w krzaki z których dochodziły odgłosy szeleszczenia. Wtedy wyłonił się Zack. Moim zdaniem Zack jest najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w obozie. Jest synem Apolla, ale mimo to ma ciemne włosy i ciepłe brązowe oczy. '' - Co ty to robisz Zack? Mogłam cię zabić. - Ale tego nie zrobiłaś. I to jest ten moment kiedy na dręczące mnie pytanie odpowiedz przychodzi sama. - Słyszałem że szukasz towarzysza na misje. - Skąd? - Niki powiedziała że pobiegłaś do Chejrona i pana D. żeby prosić o misje. Więc pomyślałem że się zgłoszę. - Czemu nie. - Więc nasza ”Wielka K.T.” chce pomocy? - To że jesteś ode mnie wyższy o 15cm nie znaczy że możesz mnie przezywać ”Wielka”, wiesz? - Przepraszam, a tak w ogóle to nie jest ci zimno w tych krótkich spodenkach? - A widzisz to gdzieś śnieg? - Słuszna uwaga. - Tylko pamiętaj żeby się spakować na podróż. - Dobra, do zobaczenia później. Po tej rozmowie jeszcze chwile zostałam na polanie ale potem poszłam do domku. * * * Gdy weszłam do domku była w nim tylko Annabeth. Siedziała na łóżku i trzymała w ręce zdięcie (zapewne Percy’ego) i płakała. - Hej. - Hej K.T. - Nie martw się on na pewno się odnajdzie. - Skąd wiesz? - Nie wiem ale wiem kto może wiedzieć. - Kto? - Och ta żałoba już totalnie odebrała ci zmysły. - Ej. - Sorry. Przecież mamy wyrocznię, no nie? - Świetny pomysł. I wybiegła z domku, a ja w tym czasie zaczęłam się pakować na wyprawę. Wtedy w drzwiach pojawiła się Natalia. ''Natalia jest córką Afrodyty i prawie się nie różni od swojego rodzeństwa, no a jaka jest różnica? Właśnie Natalia ma dość specyficzny styl jak na dziecko Afrodyty, uwielbia słuchać Rocka i Metalu, a jej ulubionym kolorem jest czarny a nie różowy. Poza tym ma długie czarne włosy, dość wyraźny czarny makijaż i długie czarne tipsy z cyrkoniami u rąk ''(''gdyby czarny zamienić na róż to by wyglądała zupełnie jak jej siostry). - Hej Nati o co chodzi? - Mogę wyruszyć z tobą na misje? - Niech zgadnę Niki ci powiedziała że na nią jadę? - Tak. - Ok jasne możesz ze mną jechać. - Super dzięki. To by była najdziwniejsza rzecz w moim życiu gdybym się nie przyzwyczaiła do widoku dziewczyny ubranej jak Rocków’a zachowującej się jak głupia modelka spoko to jest na moim porządku dziennym. Postanowiłam dokończyć się pakować i pójść spać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach